Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Version 20
by guiltheagu
Summary: What if the Space rangers became the galaxy rangers and had to save the earth from scorpious and trakeena, who would the magana defender be, and what would happen to karone and zhane
1. Intro

I've recently had this idea that saban could've continued to have the space rangers as the galaxy rangers and will be using that idea in this story. Tell me what you think of my idea. good or bad, I wanna hear it all. And the title may change if I can think of something better, any suggestions

I do not own power rangers, if I did I would be in a mansion right now laying by a pool

Evil can be destroyed but it can never outright disappear as the space rangers will find out. Deep in the edge of an unknown galaxy a new evil has risen and is ready to take over and with the space powers no longer in use cause of zordons wave the teens have to find a new power source and become rangers for one more time. They will fight for everyone and everything they care about as they become the power rangers of the lost galaxy.


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter. I know its short, I wrote this in about 10 minutes time to let you see just how my idea will go.

I don't own and never will own power rangers

It has been 2 months since zordons energy wave had destroyed all evil and life was back to normal, well as normal as one can get after being a ranger. Andros Karone and Zhane decided to stay on earth with Carlos, T.J, Ashley and Cassie. It was tough for karone for the first month because all she could think about was what she did when she was astronema but with the help of her friends she gradually pushed that part of her life to the back of her mind and kept focus on the future. Ashley had suggested they all go to the new mall that just opened up since the other was destroyed in the battle. Naturally all the guys groaned when they realized they would have to carry the girls bags.

"we're not that bad" cassie said with her hands on her hips

"ha, the last time we went shopping with you my arms hurt for a week" Carlos responded back.

Andros, who has never gone shopping with the girls before leaned over and whispered into Tj's ear "are they really that bad" Tj whispered back "no" Andros was about to sigh in relief when Tj added "they're worse"

Andros then found himself being pulled by Ashley as he looked around and saw Karone pulling zhane and cassie pulling both Tj and Carlos. The boys knew they were in for a rough day and secretly wished they were still battling astronema.

At the same time, deep within an unknown Galaxy, an octopus looking alien(no idea what he actually is) called his servant over to him, a tall alien with a red body and a blue face walked into the room "you called my lord" he said while kneeling below his master

"assemble an army furio we are going to do what no one else has been to do…..conquer earth" the octopus alien said while waving one of his tentacles "yes scorpious" furio replied before walking out. Scorpious let out a small chuckle "soon the earth will bow down to ME"


	3. Chapter 2

Heres the second chapter, hope you like it

i dont own power rangers whatsoever

The male rangers all let out loud groans as they sat down at the food court. Out of the four TJ was the first to speak.

"how long have we been here?"

"4 hours" Carlos replied after taking a look at his watch. Again they all groaned as the 3 females of the group walked up to them with food trays in their hands.

"see Andros isn't this fun!" Ashley exclaimed as she handed him his burger and drink. Andros just rolled his eyes "yeah fun" the boys hungrily dove into the food while the girls watched in amazement as they devoured everything in sight.

"ladies and gentleman the former protectors of the earth" Karone said in between laughs

"and one evil monarch" Zhane said with a smile. He proceeded to frown when he saw Karone's face fall and realized she still cant come to terms with her past. "im sorry, I didn't meant to.." he trailed off when he saw a smile slowly creep back onto her face "gotcha" Karone said before hi-fiving cassie "no fair you tricked me" Zhane said amazed he had been fooled.

Wanting to switch the conversation TJ looked at Cassie "can we head back home after we're done eating" he asked hoping she would say yes. Fear entered his mind when she shook her head "we still have more stores for karone to visit" Tj responded by banging his head on the table.

"im sure karone doesn't need to see the rest I mean shes seen so many already" Carlos countered hoping karone would help them out."are you kidding of course I wanna see the stores" karone told them. Carlos copied Tj and banged his head against the table.

"come on guys the sooner we check out the stores the sooner we can leave" Andros told them while standing up. All of a sudden The ground began to shake and all the electricity was knocked out.

"whats going on" Carlos asked looking around to see people running to the exits. "no idea but whatever it is it cant be good" Tj replied to his friend

Out in space, on a ship that had just enetered the earths atmosphere, scorpious was gathering his army of stingwingers "today will be a day of infamy, as we will be the ones to finally conquer the earth" his voice rang throughout as the stingwingers held up their fists as scorpious gave one last command "now go and destroy"


	4. Note

i am sorry i havent been able to update for a while but my life has been chaotic lately and i only now have some down time so i should be able to get back to writing this story again. im not making any promises though but if and when i do udate this story a new chapter should be here within a week or two


End file.
